Dean's Meltdwon gen
by SavannahBanana94
Summary: Dean goes thorugh phases when he's angry. Good thing hes got Sam there! I suck at summery's, and this is my first fic! I also am going to be supmiting a wincest version, but this is the gen one. PLEASE give it a chance! Rated T just for swearing.


**Dean's meltdown (Gen)**

**Hi guys! I'm Savannah! First fic on here! I'm pretty freaking nervous! THIS IS THE GEN VERSION OF MY STORY! It's the same story as the other one I posted, I just edited some parts so that theres no wincest. I understand that some people don't like wincest like I do, and I respect that. Don't worry, its packed full of the same fluff-ey awesomeness, just without the kissing! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy, and I'm looking forward to getting to know some of you! And PLEASE let me know what you think of this story… You have no idea how much it would mean to me **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. If I did, the script would go a little more like this *HINTHINT***

Dean goes through various phases when he gets mad.

When he's annoyed- usually when I gain the upper hand at one of our infamous prank wars, or god-forbid if I forget his pie- he pouts. Well, everyone else sees it as a scowl, as something to be feared. I find it comical. Mostly because I know I am the cause of his frustration, and I know that secretly, Dean would not have it any other way. Either way, it's never bad. He's laughing about it almost immediately after that "scowl" forms on his lips.

When he's angry, things get rocky. He usually gets like that when I say something I shouldn't have, and it kills me that I'm the cause of his anger. He lashes out, says some hurtful, nasty things, and I'm left heartbroken until he says those magic words that make everything okay again, _I'm sorry_. But he always says them, mumbled when he's tired of watching me act out my best emo-face. He'll smile, I'll smile back, and just like that, were back to being brothers again.

But then there are those times. Those times when you just KNOW you could have done better, you KNOW you could have saved one more person. Every hunter feels like that from time to time, and you have to let these emotions out. If you don't, I promise you, you WILL go insane. For me, these emotions come out in tears. After crying for a while, I feel better. Nothing will ever completely alleviate the pain I feel for the one's I couldn't save, but I'm able to live with it. For Dean, though, these emotions come out in rage. A deep, burning, blinding rage that he can never truly satisfy.

This is one of those times. We just got done with a normal, run-of-the-mill hunt. It was just a demon, who seemed to have no motive other than simply just enjoying the thrill of killing innocent people. The demon went on a killing-spree in a local church, claiming at least 30 lives. We tracked the damn thing down, but not before it killed another random, innocent family. Six people, dead, just like that. And I guess Dean is dead-convinced we could have saved them.

"GODDAMMIT!"

I ducked my head just in time to avoid the object that whizzed past my head. I knew Dean wasn't angry with me, but that doesn't make it any less stressful for me to see him like this. He's my big brother. We never talk about it, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for him, and seeing him like this still hurts me. I shook my head, and cleared all thoughts from my brain. Glancing up at Dean, I made a sound deep in the back of my throat, which came out as a mixture between a groan and a sigh, and I got on my bed, the one farthest from the door, of course, making myself comfortable for a long night.

Dean was rampaging our motel room. He dug through drawers just to find something to throw, all the while mumbling various cuss words under his breath. Giving the wall a hard punch, he made his way to the bathroom, ripping though all the towels in the damn place, before trudging back to the main room. As I was busy trying to figure out exactly what the hell I was going to tell the maid, another object hit the headboard, only inches away from my head.

"Dean…", I chided gently.

Dean looked down at me with those green orbs of his that are just so goddamn soulful, and I could see the glint of remorse take over the anger for just a split second. But then, the anger was back, and he made his way over to the wall, kicking a chair on the way there, and then just gave up, sliding down the wall in a defeated manner. He fists his hands in his hair, bangs his head against the wall, and I don't miss the flinch.

"God Sammy…"

I have a rule when Dean gets like this: stay the fuck away. He doesn't want anyone touching him, and I'd rather not get my lights punched out, thanks. But just the way Dean said my name… I broke. I gently got up from the bed, and slid down onto the floor with him. I lay gentle arm over his shoulders. I kept my touch light, not wanting to invade his space too much. I wouldn't even be surprised if he pulled away, I know I would, but, to my shock, he curls into me. He wraps his arms so tightly around me I think I may choke to death, but I don't really care. He tucks his head under my chin, and buries his face in my neck, as if he were trying to hide from the world. I sit frozen, in shock. Since when did my brother let himself be taken care of? The Dean I knew always took care of me and never asked for a damn thing in return.

I decide not to question it, and just hold him. I have no idea how long we sat there, or when exactly Dean started crying. But once he started, I wasn't sure he was ever going to stop. I repeatedly told myself that it was a good thing, Dean had to get all of this out, but it still didn't stop my heart from clenching every time he sobbed. So I squeezed. Every time Dean let out a sob, I squeezed him. I felt him laugh lightly, but he still continued to sniffle.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

"Sammy… The man… That the demon killed… the… the younger one…"

By the inflection of his voice I could tell he was asking me if I understood, but I had no idea what he was talking about. Yes, I know who he was talking about. The family of six that I mentioned earlier, it consisted of two parents, along with two boys and two girls. We were not able to save any of them though, and I wasn't sure what Dean was getting at here.

"What about him, Dean?"

"How… how he died… God, Sam.."

I froze. The demon had stabbed him in the back. More than likely severed his spinal cord. He was the younger one of the two brothers, with an innocent face and long hair…just like… Oh god, Dean. I pulled him back into me and I felt him shaking his head against me.

"It was so much like Cold Oak, Sam. I don't even know how I was able to function. I saw him lying there, and then all of a sudden… it was you. A-And I felt like I couldn't breathe because GOD this couldn't be happening AGAIN!"

I stayed quiet, and just held Dean. I didn't even say a word as his hand came up between us, to rest on my heart. I pulled back to look into his eyes, and it was then I realized what a gift I have in Dean. The simple fact that he trusts me enough to let me see a side of him that no one else even catches a glimpse of… makes me feel honored be his brother. _I am such a girl. _Honestly, I'm so proud to call this man my brother. He puts me before himself every single chance he gets. And one day, I will repay him. I'll start with not tormenting him with this later.

I stand up, pulling Dean with me, and stumble over to his bed. It's been a long day for both of us. I get him into the bed and under the covers, and I laugh at the irony. Dean used to put me to bed every night from when I was born, up until I was about 12. This is the first time I've ever truly done it for him. I grabbed an extra blanket off my bed and put it over my already half-asleep brother, despite his mumblings about not wanting me to be cold. God, he's such a mother hen.

I yawned and realized it was past 2 in the morning. Despite how this day started, I was going to head to bed a pretty content man tonight. I cupped Dean's neck gently, whispering goodnight to him. I have no problem using his half-conscious state against him to have an extra chick-flick moment here and there.

After laying there for a total of about 3 minutes, Dean broke the silence. I groaned. And here I had thought he was out for the night.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"The older brother died only a few feet away."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do… do you think he died trying to protect the younger one?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, Dean."

"Yeah… me neither."

**I'm so nervous you guys! I would love a review! I try to reply to every review, too. Like I said, first fic, so any constructive criticism is more than welcome! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I read over this three times and I think I managed to get all the wincest out! *pats self on back* And if you have any requests for a oneshot or maybe a twoshot that you'd like to see done, I'd love to try it for you. If anyone likes my writing that much, that is (totally not gonna happen xD). Oh, and feel free to PM me if you ever just want someone to talk to on here, I love people. Peace and loooooove **


End file.
